


Easy Things

by GirlWhoWrites



Series: Threesome 'Verse [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: A gentle introduction to the threesome verse, Bisexual Twilight, Diverse Twilight, F/F/M, Ficlet, LGBTQ Twilight, Lexie: Agent of Chaos, Multi, Project Jasper Gets Laid 2021, Romance, Threesome, Twilight Renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoWrites/pseuds/GirlWhoWrites
Summary: The thing is, it shouldn’t work.But it does. They fit together, uneven edges, sharp emotions, trauma and fear, all aligning into something that soothes, that allows them some kind of peace in this life of theirs.It shouldn’t work, but it does - eventually.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale/Jessamine, Bella Swan/Edward Cullen
Series: Threesome 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Easy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I figure that a gentle introduction to the threesome verse is appropriate and good because it is a thing that is happening and you should prepare yourself. 
> 
> Obviously, in this 'verse, Jasper and Jess have differing backstories, and that will be explored in future fics. This was just a little slice-of-life I wanted to put up because Jess/Alice/Jasper is living rent-free in my mind and I need to share it.
> 
> <3

The thing is, it shouldn’t work.

But it does. They fit together, uneven edges, sharp emotions, trauma and fear, all aligning into something that soothes, that allows them some kind of peace in this life of theirs.

It shouldn’t work, but it does - eventually.

(Anything worth having takes time, and in the grand scale of vampire lifetimes, it doesn’t take all that long - fifty, sixty years maybe for them to come together andfind their balance. But at the start, there are good times and there are bad.)

Two former Southern soldiers and an amnesiac psychic are not the recipe for some fairy tale true love story. The prince does not slay the dragon for love of the smaller princess. The taller princess does not stare longingly out of a window, waiting for her knight to appear. The little princess slays the dragon, and takes the both of them to safety. That's how the story goes. 

He pulls away from his computer for a moment; his eyes may not be strained but he is rapidly getting bored of this work. He hears the low hum of conversation and looks out to the backyard, where Rosalie is disassembling one of the cars, and Jessamine is doing something new to her motorcycle; Alice is perched on top of the motorcycle in a frilly dress, reading aloud from a magazine.

Alice bursts into a gale of laughter and looks down at Jess, who is shaking her head and gives her a smacking kiss, before returning to her work.

He thinks about going and joining them, finding out what is so funny, what Jess is trying to make her motorcycle capable of (and that Rosalie will have to fix again later).

But he waits, absently finishing the work on his computer, waits for the soft pad of footsteps into his study.

Alice smells like lemons and roses, motorcycle oil and Jess, as she tosses the magazine onto the couch and leaps into his lap like a cat. It is a good scent, a familiar and safe scent; like the emotional loop he has around both Alice and Jess, it means they are safe and they are content. His own little safety net, one he’s never let fail since they met in 1948.

He still remembers lying in that shitty hotel bed with Alice, wondering exactly when his world turned upside down and he’d found someone, that other half and she was _perfect_ , when Jessamine slunk in with a murderous, obstinate glare, “hello _major,_ ” and he realised nothing good comes for free.

Except it did, he just had to earn it. And in hindsight, he thinks Jess got the worst end of that deal, walking in on her mate in bed with and reeking of another vampire. It was the same way he felt when he found them together the first time, the roaring edge of jealousy that he had to learn to contain because he knew, they all knew, Alice would never choose. The girl was stubborn when she wanted something.

And she had been right, but they don’t remind her of that often. The gloating was unbearable.

He presses a kiss to Alice’s willing mouth, his hand sliding up under her dress, and Alice squeals.

“Date night tonight,” she swats his hand. “More than enough time for that later.”

“Mmmm,” he agrees, pulling her close. “Jess’s turn to pick where we go.”

“She knows,” Alice looks up a split second before Jess walks into the study, the sharp scent of Rosalie’s grease-soap clinging to her. She slinks over to the desk and sits on the edge of it like she’s done a hundred times before, leaning forward to kiss Alice in a way that makes Jasper look at the clock. For decency’s sake, they can’t leave before twilight, and with Alice deepening the kiss, her hand snaking under Jess’s t-shirt, it feels like an impossibly long time until they can be alone.

Edward doesn’t like them in the house when Bella stays over. He says it’s ‘embarrassing’. Jess had offered to get Bella some Ambien so she could sleep peacefully, but that had inspired a rather loud argument and it was easier for the trio just to head off into the Olympic Ranges after dark.

Alice pulls away with a sigh, and Jess’s emotions skitter around the room; she too is irritable at how long they have to wait before they slip away, and that’s evident in the kiss she bestows upon Jasper, one that makes a growl bubble up in his chest because Jess so rarely makes the first move on him.

He only pulls away when Alice coughs, looking amused.

“Edward’s going to be back with Bella any minute, and it won’t go well if we’re… _distracted_ ,” she says, leaning back against Jasper as she peels off Jess’s gloves, which is more telling than if she had just started to take her own clothes off. Jess hates the tactile-nature of her gift, reserves it just for the pair of them - though, mostly Alice. And there’s something absolutely intoxicating about seeing Jess’s hands splayed on Alice’s skin.

He swallows hard and Alice’s gaze is on him, laughing at him.

“Perhaps an early start?” she says, standing up. “We can claim we’re bored or something.”

Jess is on her feet in a second, as Alice pulls Jasper up with her, their fingers lacing together. And spontaneously, he hoists her into his arms, her legs looping around his waist for another kiss, one that is a promise for tonight. 

This. This is his fairy tale. His beautiful girls, a long night of solitude, the ease of being apart of this world. It might not look right, or like it should work, but it does.

Alice presses another kiss to his lips before she leaps down.

“Last one to the boundary line gets the leftovers,” she says, and both girls dart out the door before Jasper, who decides to take the window, basking in the glow of their emotions.

It should work, and it does.

**Author's Note:**

> \- yes, Alice was totally reading Cosmo sex tips to Jessamine.


End file.
